


Into You

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: It's New Year's Eve in Times Square. Azula and Sokka are set to perform their new single as part of the show and Azula finds that she's kind of into a certain rapper.
Relationships: Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Into You.
> 
> You: By Ariana Grande?
> 
> Me: (scoffs) No, obviously, Ashanti and Fabulous

Azula brushed her bangs out of her face as she stepped onto the stage in Times Square. The heat lamps and the large black faux fur coat kept the New York chill from getting to her. She heard Kathy Griffin belt out, “Welcome back folks, join the party! We’re just a half hour away from ringing in 2004!!”

The crowd cheered. Azula had never seen anything like the hordes of people with sound makers and the Times Square lights illuminating it all. 

She tried to contain her eye roll as Kathy shamelessly flirted with Sokka. She plastered a fake smile on. They were due to perform any minute now. 

Kathy finally acknowledged her, "So this is the first time you two have met?" Azula glanced at the large man with tan skin and bright blue eyes and nodded, "Yes, our conflicting schedules meant we had to record our duets separately." Sokka chimed in, "But maybe we can hook up for the music video."

Kathy and Sokka laughed loud and obnoxiously. Azula laughed too, but she just wanted to get this over with. 

Obnoxious was the perfect word to describe Sokka. Azula had just met him, but she could just tell he was one of those cocky idiotic rappers. His blue leather jacket was bedazzled for fuck’s sake. It was lined in white fur to keep him warm. He was wearing a few gaudy gold chains around his neck like all the other rappers did. 

Azula was pulled out of her evaluation as Kathy’s voice grated on her, “So, do you two have a midnight kiss? You know you two would make an adorable couple. Both of you are SO successful…” 

Mother-fucking-GAG. 

Azula saw a producer motion off camera. Kathy announced, “Alright, well it’s time for Azula Sokin and Sokka to perform their new single _Into You_ and then we’ll get right into the countdown! Take it away guys!”

Never had Azula been more thankful to start singing. She was slightly hesitant about this performance. Both their flights got in late, so they hadn’t been able to do a sound check or any type of rehearsal. Zuko had said everything seemed fine, but her brother was a notorious dum-dum. The stage was small and Zuko had told her to "just act natural" with Sokka. What did that even mean??

As Sokka rapped, Azula admired his easy stage presence. It was like she could feel the millions of eyes in Times Square and across the country watching them. 

She closed her eyes as she sang the chorus, “ I really like what you've done to me, I can't really explain it, I'm so into you…” When she opened her eyes Sokka had started rapping his next verse, but his blue eyes were on her. 

He started walking towards the middle of the stage and she stepped to meet him half way. Her long coat sweeping behind her petite frame. As Jet would say, Sokka definitely had a swag about him. His hands were fluttering as he spit the second verse. 

Azula started singing the chorus again. She could feel Sokka’s taller body behind her as she sang. He rocked gently to the beat behind her. She looked up at him through her long black lashes and he gave her a smirk. She felt his large hand lightly ghost over her hip. 

He started walking back to the other side of the stage as he rapped the final verse, but his fingers wrapped around hers. He gave a gentle tug and she followed him. It seemed like the camera, lights and crowd had disappeared leaving just the two of them. 

The music got quieter and Azula sang the chorus one last time, putting her all into every note. Sokka flashed her a blinding grin as the music tapered off. She bit her lip in a smile as she saw the flash of a grill in his mouth. 

Kathy and Anderson Cooper came out on stage and they started the countdown. Azula turned to look up at the large lit up ball that was descending over the crowd. 

The crowd roared, “Ten!... Nine!...”

She felt a warm breath against her ear, “Be my midnight kiss?” 

She looked up at his eyes that were shining with the lights that were surrounding them. 

“Seven!..Six..”

She nodded. 

“Three!...Two!..”

He wrapped his large arms around her and dipped her back, pressing a warm kiss to her lips. They each parted their lips slightly, he tasted minty and cool. It was over too quickly as he swept her back upright. His arm was still loosely hung behind her back and she felt she didn’t mind it all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I gave Sokka a grill god damn it. It's 2004!! 
> 
> I've been wanting to do like a rapper/singer AU for these two clowns for a minute. Into You by Ashanti and Fabulous came on when I was in the car yesterday and I was like alright this is it. Like just inspired by all the 2000s love songs Ashanti put out. If you kids ain't heard it yet google it. 
> 
> If it ain't a 2000s love song type of love I don't want it..
> 
> Come bop with me on [Tumblr](https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I take requests. I highly prefer writing modern AUs, so if there's something you wanna see let me know, but I'm getting ready to start on the ATLA rarepair challenge so it may be a minute before I get to it.


End file.
